Back To The Beginning
by Sweet Hikari
Summary: It's been one year since Yami was sent to the afterlife, and he's still missing his friends. Soon, he finds a way to get back to the 'world of the living'. Only problem? He drags Seth and Bakura back with him! End result? Chaos all around!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Can We Ever Return?**

'I keep staring at the sky all day, it seems. After all, what can a retired 5000-year-old dead Pharaoh do, anyway? Especially in the afterlife. I entered the afterlife around a year ago, and have been bored to death ever since. Really, the only thing I can do here is walk all around the place, looking at the many unfamiliar faces and some familiar ones, neither of which I seem to know very well.

I suppose I should learn to live here, but somehow I just can't forget my old friends and the many a good times we spent together.' Crimson eyes scanned its surroundings before returning to writing in the small diary in which he wrote all his thoughts.

Yami sighed as he leant back against the tree, below which he now sat before returning to his diary.

'Among the few people I know here, are Seth, Mahaado, Mana and Bakura. The first three I can understand but, Bakura being here, I cannot. And all this time I thought he was going to go to hell too. Just my luck to discover that their isn't any hell in the afterlife.'

"I see that you seem to be enjoying yourself, _Pharaoh_" came a very rude voice from behind him. Yami didn't need to ask who it was, just the tone of that voice made it clear to him as to who that was.

"Can I help you Bakura?" he asked before closing his eyes and falling prey to the now approaching sleep.

"Well, you can start by telling me what you're doing here." Came the reply

Yami responded by opening his eyes and raising his eyebrow. "I really doubt this place belongs to you, _thief_" came the reply

"Well, what if I say it does?"

"Then I'll have to report you to the authorities" came the nonchalant reply

"Don't act dumb with me Pharaoh, I know there aren't any such things as 'authorities' here."

"How nice of you to keep in touch with things." Said a now bored Yami as he got up and went off towards the familiar face of Seth in an effort to find something the least bit interesting to get involved in.

"Hey are you trying to ignore me…? No, I'd rather say… you're afraid of me, aren't you _Pharaoh? _" Bakura shouted after him

"Think what you may thief, but for now, please leave me alone." Said Yami as he approached his long since dead cousin.

"Hey Seth!" said Yami, waving to him

"Hello, can I help you?" said Seth, not even bothering to look at Yami but instead, deciding to stare at the rose patch which lay about two meters away from where he now sat.

"I don't need any help, I was just bored and needed some source of amusement." Replied Yami

"And in what way do I resemble a clown?" came the very agitated reply.

Going back to where life still exists, things hadn't pretty much changed with the aforementioned friends of Yami's.

Other then the fact that Yami was no longer with them, they went on with their lives as normally as possible.

Joey, Yugi and Tea still went to the same Domino High School, and were close to their graduating year. Tristan, on the other hand had to change schools because Domino High had become too far away from his house after he moved, so he had to change schools as well, though he lived in the same city. The gang still kept in touch though.

Ryou had become extremely close to Yugi after Bakura had left as well, perhaps it was because they shared a common bond of missing their other halves immensely, because, needless to say, they were extremely close to their other halves.

Malik had recently moved to Domino City with Isis and Odion and things seemed to be going pretty smoothly for them, one plus point being that Marik had not made any appearance whatsoever as of yet.

Mai's still on her way to become a world-class duelist, but keeps in touch with Tea a whole lot. Seto and Mokuba, also seemed to have gone back to their normal routines except perhaps that Seto had not hosted any tournaments over the year.

"Joey! Tea! Wait for me!" yelled Yugi, who was by now as tall as Yami used to be, and with a much deeper voice and even spikier hair than before.

Yugi smiled as he saw his friends waiting for him and soon, he went to join them.

"Have you seen Ryou lately?" asked Yugi as both of his friends shook their heads. "I think he's still stuck with a fever," said Tea.

"Poor guy, maybe we should go and see him after school" said Yugi as Tea gladly obliged.

"Great! Seeya after school then guys!" said Joey as he suddenly turned backwards and started going back.

"Joey? What's wrong? Aren't you coming to school?" asked Yugi in confusion as Joey gave a goofy grin in return.

"I'm comin'. I comin'. I just need to go and grab me something to eat"

"Joey! You'll be late for classes!" said Tea, giving him her usual motherly warning look.

"Aww, c'mon guys! I'm hungry and I need food. And it's not like the bells going to ring anytime soon!" he said, coming up with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster at the moment.

Tea just sighed as Yugi rubbed the back of his head.

"Say what? You guys go ahead and I'll join you soon!" said Joey, giving a toothy grin.

"Fine. Just hurry up, okay?" said Tea before walking ahead, Yugi by her side.

"Some people just never change," she muttered to herself as Yugi laughed.

"C'mon he isn't THAT bad"

"Wanna bet?" muttered Tea as Joey caught up to them, food still in mouth.

"JOEY! Eat that up. It looks disgusting!" shouted Tea.

Joey just grinned and bent down to Yugi's height. "Now do you see what I meant when I said that she was the mother hen of the group?"

Yugi started laughing.

"C'mon Seth. Stop being such a sourpuss will you?" said Yami as he sat beside Seth, trying his best to get his cousin to cheer up and loosen himself for a bit, if only for a minute.

"I see no reason whatsoever of doing so. Now will you please leave me alone?" asked Seth with gritted teeth and altogether with not a very pleasant tone of voice.

He glanced at Yami and when he saw that the ex-pharaoh made no notion to move whatsoever, closed his eyes and started to count to ten, lest he does something rash.

"Seth? Do you think there's any way of us going back to the world of the living?" asked Yami suddenly.

Seth just opened his eyes and blinked.

"How am I…" he suddenly caught himself after seeing Yami's sad expression and decided to reframe his sentence and ended up saying "I really don't know, these are the kind of things you should ask Mahaado really"

"You really think he'll know?" asked Yami with newly aroused interest.

"Yes, I suppose so" said Seth as he suddenly came face to face with an over-excited Yami as the crimson eyed boy dragged Seth to where he believed Mahaado would be.

"Hmm…I wonder what those two are up to," said Bakura with curious suspicion as he too decided to follow Yami and Seth, keeping hidden all the way.

"No Mana, it's not like…" Mahhado was cut off as the entire container of boiling water fell on top of him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" chanted Mana with eyes wider than saucers as she saw her mentor's state.

Mahaado sighed, "It's okay, Mana. No harm done. I'll just go get myself cleaned up" and with that, he headed off towards the shower, thinking. 'I never thought the afterlife would actually have technology…' only to crash into who else but Seth?

"This just isn't my day," muttered the ex-high priest as he pushed the heavier Mahaado off him.

Mahaado just blinked and looked up to find Yami looking at him with an amused smirk playing on his lips and the door behind them standing ajar.

"I'm so sorry my pharaoh, I never realized you had entered my home" said Mahaado 'accidentally' stepping on Seth's hand making the latter growl in annoyance.

"Is there anyway I can help you?" asked the nicer of the two priests.

"Well, you can start by getting yourself dried," said Yami, the same amused smirk still playing on his lips.

"Oh, yes, of course" said Mahaado, blushing before moving get an outfit change.

"Did I miss something?" asked Mana coming out of the kitchen to find Seth lying on the floor and Yami standing beside him, amusement clearly visible on his face.

"Lots Mana, you missed lots," said Yami before finally giving into his amusement and laughing out loud.

"Shut. Up." said Seth, standing up.

"Huh?" asked Mana, giving everyone an extremely bewildered look.

Outside Bakura, now bored entirely, grumbled "What jokers".

"It really was nice of you guys to come by," said Ryou as he tried to sit up on his bed, but fell back into a lying position every time he tried.

"Maybe you should just lie down, we really are okay, you know," said Yugi, in an effort to get his sick friend to relax for a few minutes.

"Oh! Before I forget!" said Tea reaching back into her bag and bringing out a small cluster of papers.

"I took these notes in class for you" said Tea handing them over.

"Gee! Thanks Tea", said Ryou with a look of gratefulness plastered over his face

"Don't thank me. Joey was the one who asked me to do it for you." She said pointing to the hero who lay asleep on his chair.

"I really think he's overworking himself," said Yugi, concern showing in his face.

"Either that, or he has a hard time at home" said Ryou

"Whatever do you mean, Ryou?" asked Tea, getting a slight idea as to what was going on, but refusing to believe it.

"Never mind," replied Ryou, sighing with sadness over what he saw the last time he went over to Joey's apartment.

"So, you want a way for you to go back to the living world, right Pharaoh?" asked Mahaado.

Yami nodded.

"Knowing fully well that it is close to impossible to do so?" continued the priest

Yami nodded again.

"Well, I think I read of something like this somewhere." Said Mahaado "I'll get to work on it right now. Meanwhile, I think both you and Seth should get some rest. I'll call you as soon as I find a way to do so"

Yami looked grateful to Mahaado "I really don't know how to thank you"

"Don't thank him then" said Seth with a look of complete disinterest though inside, he was burning with a desire to go back as well.

Mahaado just ignored Seth.

"Now my pharaoh, please don't get your hopes up. I'm still not sure whether it can be done or not" said the nicer of the two priests as the other heaved a sigh of boredom and went towards the door.

"Even if I am not able to return to the world of the living, at least I can rest assured that at least someone tried to help me" said Yami, smiling.

Mahaado returned the smile.

"Now, I bid you goodnight, my pharaoh," said Mahaado

"And I the same" said Yami as he walked towards the door and reached for the knob "Oh! And one more thing, Mahaado" said Yami, abruptly stopping.

"Yes, my pharaoh?" asked Mahaado with a look of great wisdom on his face.

"Can you please call me Yami from now on?"

"Huh? Call you Yami?" asked Mahaado, the look of wisdom being replaced by one of confusion.

"Yes. I hope there isn't a problem."

"No, not at all" said Mahaado

"Goodnight then." Said Yami as he started to turn the knob.

"Goodnight to you too my pha… I mean, Yami," said Mahaado

Stepping outside, Yami heard Seth snicker and said, " The same thing goes to you too, I'm afraid"

Seth stopped in mid laughter and gave a smirk before saying, "Goodnight then, Yami".

"Yugi? What do you think Ryou meant by saying that?" asked Tea after they'd parted ways with Joey

"By saying what, Tea?" asked Yugi.

"You know, by saying that Joey had a hard time at home!" said Tea

"I don't know yet Tea, but I get the feeling that were about to find out very soon," said Yugi

Yami awoke early next morning, not being able contain his excitement at the thought of going back home. Finding that no one else was up, he decided to go out for a walk.

Opening the door and stepping out, he saw something that caught his eye and smirked.

"Why hello, thief. And what exactly are you doing here?" he asked looking at the nearby bush, from which appeared to poke out white spikes of hair, giving the bush a very hideous look.

Finding no answer the pharaoh went over to the bush and moved some of the branches aside to see the aforementioned thief, lying there on the ground, asleep.

Yami just shook his head and decided to amuse himself by waking up the thief.

Mahaado awoke with a start at the sound of someone's scream followed by yells of "I'll kill you, you damn Pharaoh!" and decided to go down and investigate.

Hurrying down the stairs and rushing outside, he only stared at the scene in front of him before bursting out into laughter.

Their stood the once great thief completely drenched from head to toe and with mud plastered all over his face. Looking around, Mahaado also spotted Yami laughing and running with a pail of water in his hand.

Shaking his head, he decided to stop the mess and then tell Yami the good news.

"My Pha… I mean… Yami! I've found the answer. Would you like to come in so that I can fill you in on the details?" asked Mahaado as Yami gladly obliged, with a look of relief and excitement plastered all over his face.

Bakura followed Yami and without even a glance at Mahaado, went inside.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing thief?" asked Yami as he noticed the unwelcome guest following him in.

"Well, since you were the one who got me this dirty. I just assumed that maybe you can help me get cleaned up as well!" said Bakura

Yami's eyes went wide as Mahaado started coughing.

As realization dawned on Bakura, he smacked Yami hard on the head, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Excuse me, but I was not…" Yami looked up to find Bakura not in front of him anymore, but briskly entering the bathroom.

"That guy is such a jerk!" muttered Yami as Mahaado nodded and behind them someone giggled.

Both looked back to find Mana giggling knowingly.

"And what exactly seems to be so funny, Mana?" asked Yami, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing, nothing." Said Mana as she went back upstairs, giggling all the while.

"Girls, I'll never understand them." Said Yami.

"So Mahaado, you finally found a way for me to go back to the real world?" asked Yami

"Yes, I did, Yami" said Mahaado, smiling.

"So, he was actually good for something!" said Seth, smirking only to receive a glare from Mahaado.

"Please calm down!" said Mana before shaking her head.

Unknown to he four of them, Bakura stood outside, listening to everything that was being said inside.

"Listen carefully. You will be able to go, but there are a few catches to it. Firstly, if you do succeed in going their, then you'll have to keep in mind that you will become a human, with human feelings, emotions and sadly, no shadow powers." Began Mahaado " You also have to keep in mind that if you were ever to hurt another human, physically or emotionally, you will immediately be sent back here without delay and upon which you won't be able to return anymore."

"I agree to the terms. But what do I have to do now?" asked Yami

Mahaado got up and brought a small paper with what seemed to be a small incantation inscribed on it.

"You have to read this, but mind you, you will only be able to return if you completely wish with all your heart to do so" he said as Yami nodded.

"I'm ready," he said and took the incantation, and taking a deep breath before starting to read it.

Outside, Bakura's heart too longed to return to the world he had gotten so accustomed to, and as he closed his eyes and wished that he too could join the Pharaoh, he didn't notice the faint glow, which slowly started to surround him.

Inside, Seth looked at Yami and suddenly wished that he too could join the pharaoh and slowly kept repeating his wish in his mind.

A secret which Seth never told anybody, was that whenever he heard Yami tell him stories about the world of the living – which Yami had done throughout the year he had spent in the afterlife – slowly, Seth had too wanted to explore this new world and see for himself whether or not it was truly as remarkable as Yami made it out to be.

Suddenly, Seth felt lightheaded and rested his head on the table, not noticing the faint glow that slowly engulfed him.

Yami soon finished reading and gave in to the glow, which surrounded him, but suddenly, Mahaado slipped something into his hand saying, " We'll still be able to keep in contact if you use this. Now, goodbye, Yami!" Then, everything went black for Yami.

Yami opened his eyes to see where he was, his head hurting more than anything.

"Good to see you're finally up, Pharaoh" he suddenly heard a familiar rude voice say.

Turning around, he saw Bakura sitting right beside him.

"Where are we?" asked Yami, still not able to grasp the situation at hand properly.

Bakura gave him an incredulous look before saying "Yami, were back in the world of the living." Yami's eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat as he stood up, for the first time to scan his surroundings.

Looking around, he saw that they were sitting in an alleyway, and in front of them, some distance away, was a cemented road.

"You're right Baku… wait! Bakura? How did you get here?" asked Yami, turning around to give the boy a look of utter surprise.

"Beats me," said Bakura shrugging, and as an afterthought, he added, "Oh! And that arrogant priest is here too."

The current predicament of Yami's eyes would've given even Yugi a bad name as he managed to squeak out a "What?"

"I'm afraid he's right, Yami" said another voice from behind him

"Seth?"

**Unfamous: **Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Anyway, please R&R and I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting.

**Preview: **"Oh great Bakura, now you've got us lost! And to think all this time I used to think that thieves were incapable of getting lost." Said Seth, giving Bakura another one of his trademark smirks.

"You can THINK?" replied Bakura with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Will both of you be quiet, I think I can hear something." Said Yami, closing his eyes to hear more clearly.

"Joey?"


End file.
